


A Rumour in Kerch Harbours

by snarkwhal



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Anastasia (1997) References, Inspired by Anastasia (1997), Song Lyrics, Song Parody, i wrote this when i was bored in class a few weeks ago, like just think of kaz singing, wow imagine the dregs in a musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkwhal/pseuds/snarkwhal
Summary: A parody of A Rumour in St.Petersburg from Anastasia, because why not?





	A Rumour in Kerch Harbours

Ketterdam is gloomy, Ketterdam is bleak  
All my clothes got soaked, standing here all week  
Oh, since the last big Plague  
Our lives have been so grey  
Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day

Hey!  
Have you heard?  
There’s a rumour in Kerch harbors  
Have you heard what they’re saying on the streets?  
Although the first did not survive, one scientist may be still alive  
The boy Kuwei Yul Bo  
But please do not repeat

It’s a rumour, a legend, a mystery  
Something whispered in the Barrel gangs, or by the mercs  
It’s a rumour that’s part of our history  
They say the icy Fjerdan court, will pay a royal sum  
To someone who can bring their captive back

50 kruge for this powder  
It’s jurda parem, I swear  
Gather all you business men, and buy a jurda share  
I found this on Black Veil, look the writing’s Shiu  
It could be worth a fortune, let’s see what I can do 

(Kaz)  
It’s a rumor, a legend, a mystery  
It’s this Shiu kid over here, who will help us fly  
Our small crew will go down in history  
(Kaz)  
We’ll get rid of Pecca Rollins, Van Eck will go away  
Trick the other delegates, so he can go leave  
Imagine the revenge we’ll get, and the endless loads of pay  
Who else could pull it off, but you and me?

(The rest of the Dregs)  
We’ll be rich! We’ll be rich!  
He’ll be out! He’ll be out!  
And then Ketterdam will have some more to talk about

Shh!  
Have you heard?  
There’s a rumor in Kerch harbours  
Have you heard what they’re saying on the streets

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Have you heard?  
There’s a rumor in Kerch harbours  
Have you heard what they’re saying on the streets?  
A fascinating mystery

(Kaz)   
The biggest con in history

The boy Kuwei Yul Bo  
Alive or dead  
Who knows

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... That was a random thing that I felt was too extra not to post. On a related note, imagine Mamma Mia with Grisha Trilogy characters.


End file.
